Nancy Venkman Part One
by Lotr030201
Summary: Join Nancy, Peter's baby sister, as she joins the Ghostbusters and her life takes a wild turn. Rated T. Egon/OC Adventure, humor, and romance are all of the genres. They should have three freaking slots. Oh, and don't be too harsh in the reviews. Thx.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. So I wrote another story that had to do with a sister, and people started hating on it and stuff. So, if you don't like this, don't be too harsh. Please. And if you don't like it, don't tell me and don't let me know because other people might like it. Just saying.

Oh, and I make my chapters _very _long. So, yeah. This may be the whole library scene. I know this.

Chapter One

I was nothing like my brother. In school, I made straight A's, I read a bunch of books, never got into any fights, and I didn't throw any parties. In high school, I was also best friends with his friends, Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz. Peter and his friends were planning to become scientists or parapsychologists. Or something like that.

So, when I walked into the New York Public Library, I was both surprised and not surprised to see my brother there. Surprised because Peter told me himself that he would "neverin a million years step foot into a library" and not surprised because they had all these gadgets so they were planning to find a ghost. Or a poltergeist. Or anything along those lines.

"...I don't remember seeing any legs but if definitely had arms because it reached out for me." Said a middle-aged librarian. God, did I feel sorry for her.

"Arms?" Ray said. "I can't wait to get a look at this thing."

"Alice, I'm going to ask you a couple of standard questions, okay?" Peter said. "Have you or any of your family ever been diagnosed schizophrenic, mentally incompetent?"

Okay, so maybe my brother was a skeptic. I most certainly wasn't. I was dragged down the stairs in my house two days ago by some unseen force. And then, it had the balls to throw a knife at me.

"My uncle thought he was St. Jerome." The woman, Alice, responded.

"I'd call that a big yes." Peter said. I did a face palm, and walked over to my brother.

"You're such a freak, Peter."

"Don't disturb me, I'm working." Peter said. Ray and I looked at each other, and I cocked an eyebrow. Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had a video camera in his hands. "Uh, are you habitually using drugs, stimulants, alcohol?" Peter asked.

"No." Alice answered.

"No, no. Just asking. Are you, Alice, menstruating right now?"

A man looked at Peter. "What has that got to do with it?" he asked.

"Back off, man." Peter told him. "I'm a scientist."

Egon walked up, one of his devices in his hand. "Ray, it's moving. Come on."

Peter looked at me. "Now I can talk. Hey, sissy." He gave me a one-armed hug. I looked at the guys.

"Hey guys." I said, hugging my brother back. Ray smiled. Egon nodded. He seemed too busy in his work to really talk to someone. Same old Egon. Peter looked at me.

"You can come too." He said. I nodded, and walked off behind the others, Peter behind me. The two in front of me seemed interested while Peter was just...bored.

"Look!" Ray said, at one point. We saw a stack of books standing straight up, coming up from the floor to the ceiling. I poked it, and it swayed.

"Oh, shit." I hid behind Peter.

"This is hot, Ray." Egon said.

"Symmetrical book-stacking. Just like the Philadelphia mass turbulence of 1947." Was all Ray really said in reply.

"You're right." Peter said. "No human being would stack books like this."

Another face palm from me.

"Listen!" Ray said suddenly. "Do you smell something?"

Peter sniffed the air as we walked on. We entered a room that had some sort of slime all over it. All over the books, shelves, everything. It got on my jacket, and I began flipping out. I shook my arm, and it splattered on the wall. "Oops."

"Talk about telekinetic activity." Ray said. "Look at this mess."

Typical Ray.

"Raymond, look at this." Egon said.

"Ectoplasmic residue."

"Venkman, I want you to get a sample of this." Egon took something out of his pocket.

"It's the real thing."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Your brother." Egon answered, handing Peter a small container.

Peter got the 'Why me?' look on his face, and took it, reluctantly. "Somebody blows their nose and you wanna keep it?" he asked.

"I'd like to analyze it." Egon told him. Peter started to scrape some off of the little file cabinet looking thing.

"There's more over here." Ray said.

"I'm getting stronger readings here." Egon said. I snickered. Peter looked at me, and flipped me off.

"Ooh. Not very friendly." I said.

"Nancy." Peter said. "Shut up. Whoa!" he looked back at the slime stuff that was falling out of the container. Some got on his hand. He groaned, and then tried to make some threating sound to it I guess. I don't know. My brother was the...weird one out of the five of us.

"This way." Egon said. Ray was still filming. Peter flicked his hand to try and get the slime off, and but it still stayed on.

"Come on." Ray said, and then left.

"Oh," Peter put his hand to his head, and then realized there was still some slime stuff on it. He turned, and started wiping it on the books as he followed them. I walked backwards, watching my older brother, trying not to laugh. "Dah!" Peter exclaimed. He wiped his shoe off on the bookcase, and then followed the rest of us. He walked up to Egon. "Egon, your mucus." He said. He handed Egon the container. A bookcase fell, making dust fly everywhere and making us jump. I jumped right into Egon. I turned away from him and sneezed.

"Bless you." Egon said.

"Thank you." I said. Peter looked at Ray.

"This happen to you before?" he asked. Ray shook his head no. "Oh. First time?" Ray nodded his head yes. We walked on, me separating myself from Egon. At one point he held out his arm to stop us. His device was going nuts. We walked on a little bit, and the turned. Egon looked surprised.

"It's here." He said. There, in front of us, was a ghostly librarian. She was sort of a greyish-purplish color. She had no legs, and was floating in the air, and rearranging books. I'm guessing the library isn't up to her standards or something.

"A full torso apparition." Ray said. "And it's real."

"So, what do we do?" Peter asked. The three of us looked at each other. "Could you come over here and talk to me for a second, please?" Peter grabbed Ray's ear. "Could you just come over here for a second, please?" he lightly dragged Ray where we had just come from. Egon and I looked at each other and then followed. "Right over here. Come here, Francine. Come here. What do we do?"

"I don't know." Ray said. "What do you think?"

Egon held up a device. Peter karate chopped it out of his hands. "Stop that!" Peter told him. The device landed on the ground with a clatter.

"We've gotta make contact. One of us should actually try to speak to it." Ray said.

"Good idea." Egon agreed. I nodded. We all looked at Peter. Peter groaned, and walked out. He looked at the ghost.

"Hello." He said. "I'm Peter." Ray was furiously snapping pictures. "Where are you from? Originally."

The ghost looked at him and put a finger to her lips. "Shh."

"Alright. Okay. The usual stuff isn't working." Peter said, backing us back up into the corner we were just in.

"Okay, I have a plan. I know exactly what to do." Ray said. My eyes widened.

"Everyone, start running now." I said. Ray rolled his eyes.

"It's a good plan."

"That's what you said in Biology too."

"Shut up."

"No."

We walked out. Ray was in front of us. "Now, stay close." He said. "Stay close. I know. Do exactly as I say. Get ready. Ready? Get her!"

The ghost turned into a demented being.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, as the rest of us did, except Peter who just looked scared shitless. We took off out of that fucking library like there was fire on our asses.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone. Look, I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I've mainly been working on my Lord of the Rings fan fiction, Rowan Whitfoot. But, here's chapter two. Hopefully, more will be up sooner than last time.

Chapter Two

We ran out the doors, the guy following us.

"Did you see it? What was it?" he asked.

"We'll get back to you." Peter said.

"Wait!" the man yelled, but we had already left.

Peter laughed. "Get her. That was your whole plan. Get her. It was scientific." He said to Ray.

"I just got overexcited." Ray said. "But-but wasn't incredible, Pete? I mean, we actually touched the etheric plane. Do you know what this could mean to the university?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be bigger than the microchip. Ray, I'm very excited." Peter was being _so_ sarcastic.

"I wouldn't say the experience was completely wasted." Egon said, walking up to us. "According to these new readings, we have an excellent chance of catching a ghost and holding it indefinitely."

"Well, this is great. If the ionization rate is constant for all ectoplasmic entities, we could really bust some heads!" Ray exclaimed. "...In a spiritual sense, of course." He added.

Peter looked at me. "He's like a child." He said. "He gets overexcited about catching things that scare the living shit out of you."

I shook my head. "Well, Peter, Ray's always been this way. You know that. Like in Biology, in high school. Remember?"

"He blew my eyebrows off because he excited to mix something."

"Exactly. So don't hold it against him."

"They're still growing back." Peter pointed to his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, and he ran up to the guys, me behind him.

"Spengs," he said. That was always Egon's nickname for Peter. "You serious about this catching a ghost?"

"I'm always serious." Egon told him.

"Egon, I'm gonna take back some of the things I said about you." Peter smiled. Or smirked. But the key word here was some. Peter took a Baby Ruth out of his pocket. Egon reached for it, and Peter pulled it away. "You—" he said, and then gave it to Egon. "You've earned it."

We walked into their office at the university.

"The possibilities are limitless." Ray said. "Hey, Dean Yeager."

The Dean turned, a smirk on his face. That's when I noticed people coming in and out, taking things out of the room. _Uh oh. They be in trouble. What am I saying, they're always in trouble._

"I trust you're moving us to better quarters on campus." Peter said.

"No, you're being moved _off _campus." The Dean said. "The Board of Regents has decided to terminate your grant. You are to vacate these premises immediately."

My eyes widened. "This is preposterous." Peter said. "I demand an explanation."

"Fine. This university will no longer continue any funding of any kind for your group's activities."

"But the kids love us."

The Dean paused before he spoke again. "Dr. Venkman, we believe the purpose of science is to serve mankind. You, however, seem to regard science as some kind of dodge or hustle. Your theories are the worst kind of popular tripe. Your methods are sloppy, and your conclusions are highly questionable. You are a poor scientist, Dr. Venkman."

Peter actually seemed hurt. "I see." He said.

"And you have no place in this department, or in this university."

Ray was pacing.

"This is a major disgrace." He said. "Forget MIT or Stanford now. They wouldn't touch us with a 10-meter cattle prod."

"You're always so concerned about your reputation." Peter retorted. I placed a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Einstein did his best stuff when he was working as a patent clerk."

Ray looked at him. "Do you know how much a patent clerk earns?"

"No."

"Personally, I like the university. They gave us money and facilities. We didn't have to produce anything! You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like out there. I've worked in a private sector. They expect results." Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"For whatever reasons, Ray," Peter got down from where he was sitting, the bottle in his hand. The two walked off, and I followed. I don't like New York. People could snatch you, man. "Call it fate, call it luck, call it karma, I believe everything happens for a reason. I believe that we were destined to get thrown out of this dump."

"For what purpose?"

"To go into business for ourselves."

Ray took the bottle, and took a drink. "You know, this ecto-containment system that Spengler and I have in mind is going to require a _load _of grand recapitalize. Where are we gonna get the money?"

"I don't know." Peter answered, taking the bottle from Ray and taking a drink. "I don't know."

We walked out of the bank.

"You're never gonna regret this, Ray." Peter said. Ray looked miserably at the manila envelope in his hands.

"My parents left me that house. I was born there."

"You're not gonna lose the house. Everybody has three mortgages nowadays."

"But at 19 percent? You didn't even bargain with the guy!"

"Ray, for your information—"

"FYI." I chimed. Egon just cocked an eyebrow at me, and then continued.

"—for your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes to 95,000 dollars."

Ray's shoulders sagged. My eyes widened.

"Will you guys relax?" Peter asked. "We are on the threshold of establishing _the _indispensable defense science of the next decade: Professional Paranormal Investigations and Eliminations. The franchise rights alone will make us _rich _beyond our wildest dreams!"

Ray shook his head.

"There's office space, sleeping quarters and showers on the next floor, and there's a full kitchen on the top level." The woman said.

"It just seems a little pricey for a unique fixer-upper opportunity, that's all." Peter said. I rolled my eyes. "What do you think, Egon?"

"I think this building should be condemned. There's serious metal fatigue in all the load-bearing members. The wiring is substandard. It's _completely _inadequate with our power needs. And the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone." Egon voiced his own opinion. Personally, I thought this place was cool. I liked it.

"Hey!" we heard. It was Ray. "Does this pole still work?" he slid down. Of course the pole still works, stupid. "Wow! This place is _great_! When can we move in? You gotta try this pole! I'm gonna get my stuff!" Ray ran up some stairs like some happy child that just got candy. He looked at us. "Hey, we should stay here tonight. Sleep here. You know, to try it out!" and then he left the room. The woman walked up to us.

"I think we'll take it." Peter said. The woman smiled.

"Good."

Yeah, good. One more place to get off your hands, huh?

I also thought it was funny when she said good because she looked like a chicken. I held in my laugh. God, I am so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We were watching the recording of our commercial. It wasn't the best; in fact I had a whole good idea for it. But nooo. Peter said it had to be serious. Says the guy who won Class Clown all through high school.

_TV Commercial_

_Ray stepped up. "Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" then he stepped back. Egon stepped forward._

"_Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?" he stepped back. I stepped up._

"_Are you terrified to be in a room alone?" I stepped back. Peter stepped forward._

"_Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter, or ghost?" he stepped back and Ray stepped forward._

"_If the answer is yes, then don't wait another minute. Pick up your phone and call the professionals."_

_The rest of us stepped up beside him. "Ghostbusters." We all said at the same time._

"_Our courteous and efficient staff is on call 24 hours a day to serve all your supernatural-elimination needs."_

_The four of us spoke together again. "We're ready to believe you." We pointed at the screen and smiled._

I shook my head. Just my luck I get the brother who wants to ruin my perfectly good idea. That and the idea that I'm stuck in a firehouse with three other men isn't really that inviting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had gone with Ray to get the car. Now we drove up. Peter said something and looked inside and saw it was us. I pressed my face up against the glass and Peter jumped back.

"Everybody can relax. We found the car." Ray said happily as the two of us got out. I took a drink of my soda. Peter looked at it.

"What are you drinking?"

"Something you can't have."

"Oh. Coke."

"Needs some suspension work and shocks, and brakes, and, uh, brake pads, lining, steering box, transmission, rear end." Ray listed.

"How much?" Peter asked.

"Only 4800." Ray said it like it was nothing. Peter's shoulders sagged. "Maybe new rings, also mufflers, a little wiring."

Peter shook his head, and escaped inside. I followed him after finishing my drink. And after smoking a cigarette. I saw a lady with brownish-reddish curly hair walk in. She walked up to the newly appointed secretary, Janine. We became fast friends.

"Excuse me, is this—? This is the Ghostbusters office." The lady asked.

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?" Janine asked. Peter popped up from his office like a bat out of hell. Oh God. If it's anything that can wear a skirt, he's gonna end up humping its leg. I felt sorry for this woman already.

"I don't have an appointment. I'd like to talk to someone please." The lady said. Janine was going to do something, but Peter ran over, jumped over the gate, and landed near and then ran right next to the lady. That reminded me of when he did that back when I first graduated high school.

_Flashback_

_The year was 1972. I had just graduated from high school. Peter had invited me to a party he was attending saying how I was a free girl and I could do whatever now._

_At the time, I was sitting on the couch next to Ray who was chatting to Egon about how his little sister had suffered a poltergeist attack the week before. Egon and I were very intrigued. I was still puzzled, though, on why Egon attended this party. I guess Peter wouldn't leave him alone about it. _

"_Hey. That was cool!" I heard my brother exclaim._

"_Oh, God." I said, looking up. Ray and Egon did the same. _

"_I'm doing it again." Peter ran back into this little area and when he reached the gate he jumped and landed flat on his face. "Oh, my poor nose." His voice came out muffled. Ray and I began laughing while Egon's eyebrows just raised up. _

"_Wow." He mouthed._

_Present Time_

"I'm Peter Venkman. May I help you?"

"Um... Well, uh, I don't know. What I have to say may sound a little unusual."

"Well, that's all we get, day in, day out, around this place." Janine and I looked at Peter and then Janine looked at me and I shook my head. I swore my brother was dropped on his head or something. "Come into my office, miss..."

"Barrett. Dana Barrett."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were downstairs. Dana was telling us her story.

"...and this voice said, "Zuul," and then I slammed the refrigerator door and I left. That was two days ago, and I...I haven't been back to my apartment."

"Generally, you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance." Peter said. I did a face palm. "What do you think it was?"

"Well, if I knew what it was, I wouldn't be here." Dana snapped. Egon was taking these white things off of her head. He has a flashlight on his.

"Egon what do you think?"

Egon looked at Peter. "She's telling the truth. At least she thinks she is." His flashlight shined in Peter's face, and Peter waved it away. When Egon looked away, Peter blinked.

"Well, of course I'm telling the truth. Who would make up a story like that?" Dana asked.

"Some are people who just want attention." Peter explained.

"Like you." I said to him. He glared at me and then looked at Dana.

"Others are just nutballs who just come in off the street."

"Like you." I repeated. Peter glared at me again.

"Shut up."

"No."

"You know what it could be?" Ray said, shutting us up. "Past life experience intruding on present time."

"Could be erased memory stored in the collective unconscious." Egon suggested. "I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact either."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe in any of those things." Dana said.

"That's alright. I don't either." Peter walked over to her and stood behind her. Ray, Egon, and I just looked at each other. "But there are some things we do, standard procedures in a case like this, which often bring us results."

"Well I could go to Hall of Records and check out the structural details of the building." Ray suggested. "Eh, maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulence."

Peter nodded. "Right, good idea."

"I could look for the name "Zuul" in the usual literature." Egon said.

"_Spates Catalog._" Ray said.

"_Tobin's Spirit Guide."_

"Yeah."

"Tell you what. I'll take Miss Barrett back to her apartment and check her out." Peter said. We all looked at him. My eyes widened. He blinked and corrected himself. "I'll go check out Miss Barrett's apartment." He looked at Dana. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Dana said. "Thank you."

"It's okay."

I got up and walked out after them. "I'm coming with you so that you don't do anything stupid." I told my brother. He stopped, glared at me, and then walked on.


End file.
